Danny Oliver's Great Ranger Adventure
by Kenn.Faith.Dawn
Summary: Storylover213 came up with the idea for this story and asked me to write it so hear it is from the beginning of the MMPR movie with the O/C being Tommy Oliver's younger brother (the O/C is two years younger than Tommy) after the movie it follows the series but without Ninjor they get there Ninjetti powers in the movie it will go through Zeo and to the Turbo movie & beyond.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything even the storyline I'm just the writter.**

**Summery: Storylover213 came up with the idea for this story and challenged me to write it so hear goes. From the beginning of the MMPR movie with the O/C being Tommy Oliver's younger brother (the O/C is two years younger than Tommy) after the movie it follows the rest of the MMPR series but without Ninjor they get there Ninjetti powers in the movie it will go through Zeo and to the Turbo Movie. **

**Danny Oliver's Great Ranger Adventure**

**Written by Kenn, Faith, Dawn**

**Chapter 1**

_Centuries ago a legendary interdimensional being know as ZORDON came to the city of Angel Grove to establish a Command Center for his never ending struggle against evil._

_With the help of his trusted aid Alpha 5 the noble master sought out 7 extraordinary teenagers and gave them the power to Morph in to a superhuman fighting force. In time of dire need the hero's could call on colossal assault vehicles known as Zords._

_The identity of the 7 remained a secret. Today that condition continues._

"We're out of here!" Rocky said as he opened the plane door.

"Easy Rocky." Kim said.

"We're fifteen seconds from the drop zone." Tommy said.

"Alright, Pinheads make way lets us through." Bulk said as he and Skull pushed though.

"The Stealth Eagle is about to fly." Bulk said.

"Ditto for the Swooping Swallow." Skull said.

"Lead on Fly Boys." Aisha said.

"Yeah show us how it's supposed to be done." said Danny laughing to himself

Bulk and Skull look out the plane door.

"That's a long way down." Skull said.

"After you." Bulk said knocking Skull closer to the opened door.

"Are you crazy? This was your idea!" Skull yelled.

"Hey guys you might want to slip those on." Kim said pointing at Bulk and Skulls parachutes.

"Good idea." They said together moving away from the door.

"Alright guys we're fifteen seconds away from the target landing zone." Billy said.

"Aisha you're on!" Tommy yelled.

Aisha pushed passed Bulk and Skull and jumped out the plane.

"On your tail!" Adam said jumping.

"All systems go." Billy said following suit.

"Bonzi!" Rocky said following suit.

Kim and Danny look at Tommy. "Show me your stuff!" Kim said.

"Yeah tare it up Bro." said Danny.

Tommy nodded. "You got it, good luck both of you. Surf's up!" Tommy shouted as he jumped out he had opted to use an air board as well.

"Why did I agree to do this?" Danny asked, suddenly realising he was afraid of heights.

"Because Tommy talked you into it" Kim said as she hugged him to calm him down before Danny jumped from the plane, then Kim turned to Bulk and Skull and added. "Catch you on the flip side!" she said back flipping out of the plane.

The Rangers joined up in the skies above Angel Grove.

"Let's break!" Tommy yelled. They dispersed and yanked their ripcords.

**Danny Oliver's Great Ranger Adventure**

"With the arrival of Ryan's Comet two days away, the Angel Grove jump-athon is raising money to do up the observatory so everyone can see the comet as it passes. Tickets for the event are on sale at the fire department booth. Here comes the team from Angel Grove High!" said the Announcer.

"Ok dad watch how the pros do it." said Fred Kellmen.

"I didn't do that bad" his dad replied.

"You landed in the parking lot it was embarrassing" replied Fred.

The Announcer said. "The first of the team is starting his final approach. It's Adam! Right behind him is Billy. Sky diver number three is Kimberly. Next is Danny. And here comes Rocky he's followed by Aisha who also lands on target. So now it's all up to Tommy Oliver. Can he make it 7 for 7?" The announcer said.

"Yeah! Go Tommy!" Fred yelled.

"He's making his final approach. Looks like a bit wide but ok. Almost to the ground now. Can he do it? He does that's a new city record for the Angel Grove High team, what a showing guy's" The announcer said.

"Looking good up there." Fred said as he approached the team with his dad and high fived Tommy and did the same to Danny.

"Thanks man. Hey maybe next time you can join us." Tommy said.

"Really could I?"

"We'll talk about it when your eighteen." said Fred's Dad.

"I'm going to hold you to that." said Fred.

"I'm sure you will son"

"This is so awesome. Ryan's comet's is passing over in two days!" Fred said.

"Hey has anyone seen Bulk and Skull?" Billy asked.

"Ernie serving a free dessert with lunch they probably landed on his roof." Aisha said causing everyone to laugh.

**Danny Oliver's Great Ranger Adventure**

"Hey you guy's had better hurry up and Jump where running out of fuel" said the pilot

"Be the Eagle. Be the Eagle." Bulk muttered.

"Be the Swallow. Be the Swallow." Skull said.

The two run and get stuck. The pilot laughed and banked the plane making Bulk and Skull fall no where near the others.

**Danny Oliver's Great Ranger Adventure**

"Come on. I guy's I grabbed our stuff" Danny said as he handed six pairs of roller blades to the others and got his skateboard out of his bag.

The Rangers left the jump site and skated through Angel Grove until Tommy said. "Hey let's take a short cut." turning into a consecution area and skating through.

"Right behind you." Kim said.

If they had been a few minutes late coming through they would have seen Bulk and Skull floating down.

**Danny Oliver's Great Ranger Adventure**

"This isn't the target landing zone. Where's the free food?" Skull asked as he and Bulk landed.

"You idiot. All you're kicking and screaming must have thrown off the Stealth Eagle's sense of direction." Bulk said.

"Stealth Eagle? Lame Duck is more like it." Skull said.

"Hey! Guys, what do you think you're doing here?" The worker asked.

"Uhhh" Skull stuttered.

"We're with the Angel Grove Building Inspectors Office." Bulk said.

"Yeah. That building's supposed to be over there!" Skull said catching on.

"Yeah and what is that man doing over there without proper foot protection?"

"Who's in charge around here? Huh?"

"Huh?"

"Huh?"

"Huh?"

"Hey Dan! Come take a look at this!" A consecution worker yells.

Dan looked at Bulk and Skull "Go on Dan" Skull said Dan ran off "That was close" Skull added.

"Uh huh." Bulk said.

"You hungry?"

"Always."

**Danny Oliver's Great Ranger Adventure**

The man named Dan comes running up. A giant manhole with a face carved on it was embedded on the ground. "What in the world is this?" Dan asked.

"Well it sure ain't DWP." The other worker said.

"Let's get a crane in here." Dan said. The cane arrived with some chains hanging from it, they connected the chains. "Ok take it up!" Dan yelled. The crane pulled off the manhole cover and a giant egg rose out of the hole.

"Incredible." The other worker said.

"What do you think it is?" Dan asked.

"No idea." The other worker said. He went to touch it but the egg blasted him away.

"John? You ok?" Dan asked.

**Danny Oliver's Great Ranger Adventure**

"Hey guys! Let's get something to eat!" Rocky yelled.

"Easy Rocky you might put on a few pounds with all you eat?" laughed Danny. And the other's joined him.

"Yeah just imagine how your suit would look with a belly sticking out?" said Adam laughing.

Just then their communicators beeped the Rangers went down an empty ally "What's up Alpha?" Tommy said.

"Rangers! Zordon needs you at the Command Center. It's urgent." Alpha said.

"We're on our way." Tommy said. The group teleported.

**Danny Oliver's Great Ranger Adventure**

"Ay, yi, yi, yi! I've got to find a way to alternate the frequency modulators!" Alpha said

"Alpha, what's going on?" Tommy asked as the Ranger's teleported in.

"A massive surge of evil energy is overloading our sensors! Ay, yi, yi, yi, yi!" Alpha said.

"RANGERS, YOU MUST ACT SWIFTLY. THE PLANET IS IN GRAVE DANGER." Zordon said.

"Danger from what?" Kimberly asked nervously.

"6000 YEARS AGO A MORPHOLOGICAL BEING NAMED IVAN OOZE RULED THE WORLD WITH A REIGN OF TERROR AND DESTRUCTION. HE WAS ON THE VERGE OF COMPLETING CONSTRUCTION OF HIS ULTIMATE WEAPONS, THE ECTOMORPHICON TITIANS. TWIN MACHINES CAPABLE OF ENSLAVING THE ENTIRE UNIVERSE." Zordon said.

"What happened to him?" Danny asked.

"A GROUP OF YOUNG WARRIORS, LIKE YOURSELVES, LURED HIM INTO A HYPER LOCKED CHAMBER AND BURIED HIM DEEP UNDERGROUND. BUT NOW THE CHAMBER HAS BEEN ACCIDENTALLY UNCOVERED. YOU MUST RETURN IT TO THE DEPTHS BEFORE IT IS OPENED, AND IVAN IS RELEASED." Zordon said gravely.

"His ectomorphicons were buried near the chamber. If Ivan escapes, he's sure to find them."

Alpha said.

"USE EXTREME CAUTION, RANGERS. YOU ARE DEALING WITH AN EVIL HERE THAT IS BEYOND ANYTHING YOU'VE FACED BEFORE." Zordon said.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything even the storyline I'm just the writter.**

**Summery: Storylover213 came up with the idea for this story and challenged me to write it so hear goes. From the beginning of the MMPR movie with the O/C being Tommy Oliver's younger brother (the O/C is two years younger than Tommy) after the movie it follows the rest of the MMPR series but without Ninjor they get there Ninjetti powers in the movie it will go through Zeo and to the Turbo Movie. **

**Danny Oliver's Great Ranger Adventure**

**Written by Kenn, Faith, Dawn**

**Chapter 2**

"What do I care about some stupid egg?" Rita demanded as they appear at the construction site.

"This is no ordinary egg." Zedd stated.

"Well, I say we hard-boil the thing!" Rita said.

"I'm with her. I'm hungry." A strange pig like monster said.

"That's cause you're a pig, you're always hungry" Goldar pointed out.

"True" the creature replied.

The guard nudged his sleeping partner. "Hey Kirk, Kirk. Take a look at this." The guard said

Kirk awoke to see Zedd in their faces.

"No need to wake him. In fact why don't you go to sleep as well?" He said pointing his Staff towards them and using a sleeping spell.

"I could do that. I just choose not to." Piggy boasted.

"Zip your lips." Goldar said annoyed.

Zedd stared at the egg silently for a moment. "After two centuries of searching. You are finally within my grasp. And now, let's crack this egg!" Zedd said. He raised his staff and it sent a spark over the egg, which traveled over it. The fingers covering it slowly raised so their was access to the egg which cracked and split down the middle, revealing a mass of Purple slime inside. "Excellent." Zedd whispered.

"Yuck" Piggy disagreed in disgust.

Rita twirled a finger through the slime and brought it out unsatisfied. "What? You spent two centuries looking for a tub of snot?" She asked.

"Patience, motor mouth. Watch." Zedd snapped as the slime began to move and metamorphose and take on shape as they all watch in awe, and soon it formed into a humanoid creature, purple skinned and clothes. He screamed, and then cracked his neck loudly before facing the others.

"Ladies and Gentlemen the Ooze, is back!" Ivan yelled.

Goldar cheered.

The pig Cowered.

"He's so handsome." Rita said.

"Why thank you." Ivan said kissing her hand.

"I am Lord Zedd. Sworn enemy of all that is good and decent. It is a supreme honor to finally meet you." Zedd said.

"How can I ever repay you?" Ivan asked.

"Do you recall the name, Zordon of Eltar?" Zedd asked. Ivan let out a loud scream and raised his hands to the sky, shooting purple electricity everywhere and lightning up into sky.

"I think he's heard of him." Piggy said.

"I want you to destroy Zordon, so that my evil may once again reign supreme!" Zedd said.

"I will not only destroy him. I will obliterate his entire legacy. It will be as if Zordon of Eltar never existed!" Ivan said.

"Finally. A real man." Rita said. Ivan blew her a kiss. Zedd growled.

"We shall leave you to weave your evil ways. Let's go, Rita." Zedd said as they teleported away.

"What is that odious stench? Smells like teenagers." Ivan said as he stood.

**Danny Oliver's Great Ranger Adventure**

"You guys see anything?" Aisha asked as the Ranger's teleported to the construction site.

"No it's a complete jumble of rubble and rubbish" said Danny.

"Let's take a look up there" Tommy said pointing.

They followed him and found an empty egg shaped object that resembled the object that had been described as the prison of Ivan they stepped over the police tape to get a closer look. A hand fell upon Tommy's shoulder and Kimberly gasped as they turn to see the security guard standing there. "Hey. What're you kids doing here?" He asked.

"Uhm you haven't by any chance seen a morphological being lurking around here?" Kim asked.

"Morphological being?" he repeated.

"Yeah it's an odd question I know." Danny said.

"What the heck is a Morphological being anyway?" He asked. But before they can think of an answer, he added. "Wait a second. Did it look something like this?" The guard transforming into Ivan.

They all gasped and stepped back, ready to fight. "Eww Gross." Kim said.

"You're too kind. Allow me to introduce myself. I am the Galactically Feared, Globally Reviled, Universally Despised they call me Ivan Ooze." Ivan said.

"Well pack your bags, cause we're sending you right back where you came from." said Rocky.

"Mmm, a teenager with a big mouth. Not much has changed in 6000 years." Ivan said.

"You obviously don't know what you're dealing with, Mr. Raisin Head." Kim said.

"Really." He said in a patronizing tone.

"Yeah. We're the Power Rangers." Tommy said.

"Wow, where's my autograph book?" Ivan said he let out a loud. "Ha! Power Rangers eh? So, Zordon still uses a bunch of kids to do his dirty work? Well. Meet my kids!" He yelled. He held up his hands and electricity flew summoning Ivan look alike creatures. "From this moment forth the world as you know it will cease to exist! Welcome to my nightmare!" Ivan said and disappeared.

"He's gone." Rocky said.

"Yeah but he left these Purple weirdos for us to deal with" said Danny.

"What're we gonna do their so many of them?" Kimberly asked.

Billy turned and looked behind them. "Looks like there's plenty of room down there." Billy said.

"Go guys." Tommy ordered. The Rangers ran into the quarry.

"Let's take these beasts!" Adam said.

"Spread out" said Danny.

The Rangers were winning but things started to go down hill very quickly.

"You ok?" Kim asked as she and Billy flipped over to where Tommy had landed.

"Yeah." Tommy said as Aisha, Adam and Rocky made their way over to there friends, then Danny got thrown into them like a bowling ball.

"Danny Bro you alright?" asked Tommy helping brother stand.

"Yeah I'm cool Bro" said Danny.

"They've got us cornered." Aisha said.

"There's to many! We can't hold them off." Billy said.

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME?" called Tommy.

"PTERODACTYL" called Kimberly.

"TRICERATOPS" called Billy.

"TYRANNOSAURUS" called Rocky.

"MASTODON" called Adam.

"SABER-TOOTHED TIGER" called Aisha.

"SILVER SNAKE" called Danny.

"WHITE TIGER" called Tommy.

They Morphed. When they finished the creatures were gone. "Where'd they go?" Kim asked.

"Keep your eyes peeled." Adam said.

"Heads up guys! Over there!" Rocky called pointing to the shadows of the purple things running into one of the buildings that was being constructed.

"Careful it could be a trap." Tommy said.

"Right!" The Rangers said.

**Danny Oliver's Great Ranger Adventure**

"ALPHA MY SENSORS TELL ME THE RANGERS WERE TOO LATE IVAN IS ON HIS WAY HERE." Zordon said.

"Don't worry. Nobody can enter the Command Center without a Power Coin." Alpha said.

An alarm went off and they turned around to see Purple Ooze coming through the cracks in the door. "Well almost nobody." Alpha said.

The Ooze slowly turned into Ivan. He looked around. "Gee pretty fancy schmancy. I guess if you invest your money well over sixty centuries, you can buy something pretty nice." Ivan said.

Alpha winded up and delivers a pathetic punch to Ivan's chest, causing nothing but a belch.

"Uh-oh." Alpha said.

Ivan laughed, and puts a finger to Alpha's head. A shot of electricity hit him and sends him circling around like an idiot.

"YOU HAVEN'T CHANGED OOZE. YOU'RE STILL PICKING ON CREATURES SMALLER THAN YOURSELF." Zordon said.

"Ah put a sock in it Z. Ten minutes out of the egg and I'm already listening to a lecture. You lock me in to that stuffy little hyper locked chamber and tossed me into the depths like yesterday's trash do you have any idea what it's like to be locked up inside a rotten egg for six thousand years? It's boring. Not to mention I've had a Charlie-Horse since the Renaissance." Ivan said.

"YOU WON'T GET AWAY WITH THIS, OOZE." Zordon said

"You stopped me in my prime! I was the supreme ruler of the foulest empire in the universe! And now it's time to pay the piper." Ivan said as he took a wooden flute from his robe and began to play, then pointed it and shot a blast at some of the computers laughing when it exploded. "Oh, the things that I have missed! The Black Plague!" Ivan yelled. He fired another blast with each memory, and things began to fall apart. "The Spanish Inquisition! The Brady Bunch Reunion" He laughed manically as he continued to destroy the Command Center. Sparks enveloped Zordon's tube and he began to fade away.

**Danny Oliver's Great Ranger Adventure**

"This place gives me the creeps." Rocky said.

"I heard that." Aisha said.

"I have a bad feeling about this place." Adam said.

"Anybody see anything?" Kim asked.

"We need some light." Tommy said.

"Activating Power beams." Aisha said as her helmets eyes activated.

"Anything Aisha?" asked Danny.

"No not much help really" replied Aisha.

"They got to be around here somewhere." Tommy said.

"Activating Power scope." Rocky said.

"Talk to use Rocky. What you got?" Tommy asked.

"The readings are all over the place. I don't know what those Purple creeps are made from but I can't lock them down." Rocky said.

"Alright. Stay alert." Tommy said.

"Over there!" said Rocky.

"Right guys Power up" Tommy yelled.

"Here they come!" Aisha said.

"There all around us" said Danny.

They quickly beat the creatures.

"Now let's go find Ivan." Tommy said. They suddenly demorphed.

"What's going on?" Kim asked.

"Why did we suddenly loose Power?" asked Danny.

"Alpha come in." Billy said in to his communicator, No answer.

"Something's really wrong." Aisha said.

"Agreed" said Adam.

"We better get back. Let's go guys." Tommy said.

"How do we get back it's a long walk?" asked Danny.

"Billy has that sorted" said Kim.

**Danny Oliver's Great Ranger Adventure**

"Oh no. Ooze." Billy said.

"Let's get it open." Tommy said as they opened the doors. "Look at this place." Tommy said.

"Oh no." Kim said.

"Zordon." As they all ran over to the tube.

"What's happening to him?" Aisha asked.

"Outside of his time warp. He's dieing." Billy said.

"RANGERS, THANK GOODNESS YOU ARE SAFE." Zordon said.

"Come on. We need to get you back inside." Tommy said.

"I'M AFRAID THAT IS IMPOSSIBLE THE POWER HAS BEEN DESTROYED. IT'S GONE THE ZORDS, THE WEAPONS ALL OF IT. THE POWER RANGERS ARE NO MORE. IVAN OOZE HAS WON." Zordon said.

"Were loosing him." Adam said.

"Zordon you can't leave. Ever since we 1st met you you've been like a father to us all." Kim said.

"Especially to me" said Danny then adding "you had the belief in me to give me the Silver Ranger Coin even though I was younger than the others I can't let you just die"

"YOU MUST BE STRONG." Zordon said.

"Rangers." Alpha said.

"Alpha!" Tommy said. They ran over to him. "Are you Ok?" Tommy asked.

"I'll be fine." Alpha said then he added "There might be a Power that can save Zordon."

"What Power?" Rocky asked.

"Where is it?" asked Danny.

"It is on the distant planet Phados. It's very dangerous. All that have tried for it have failed."

"Well we have to try." Adam said.

"Well do whatever it takes Alpha this planet need's Zordon" said Danny.

"Zordon's life force won't last much longer. You won't have much time."

"How can we get it?" Tommy asked.

"Maybe if I can download the very last plasmatic Morphin Gem into the transporter core I might have just enough power to get you there but there won't be any left to get you back." Alpha said.

"So how do we get back?" Rocky asked.

"We have to hope the Powers there. Zordon's life depends on it." Kim said.

"Are you ready?" Alpha asked.

"We might not have our Powers but we're the Power Rangers" Tommy said.

"Remember Rangers. Zordon doesn't have much time."

They teleported away. "Oh no! Ai, Ai, Ai! Please hold on Zordon." Alpha said as the lights started flickering.

**Danny Oliver's Great Ranger Adventure**

"I can't believe it! How could he let them slip right though his hands? He's no better than the rest of the hire help around here." Rita whined.

"Oh give it a rest." Zedd said.

Ivan came walking in. "Hi honey! I'm home." He said.

"You egg sucking Purple pinhead the Rangers are going after The Great Power I thought you said this guy was The Master of Disaster. He's nothing more than a slime infested!" Rita yelled. As Ivan sent a blob of slime and covered Rita's mouth.

"Finally! Someone shut her up!" Zedd said happily.

"Your feebleness is staggering. Your obviously need a vacation. I think circumstances force us to choose a new leader. And I'd pick me the Boogey man's taking over!" Ivan said.

"Who does this clown think he is?" Zedd asked himself. "No one double crosses Lord Zedd and lives!" Zedd yelled attacking Ivan.

"Stop it! It tickles. My turn." Ivan said. He trapped them in a snow globe. "I love snow globes. Now you have a choice. Either join me or join these insufferable, jingledorks." Ivan said.

"We never liked those jingledorks in the first place." Goldar said.

"You said it. They stink." Piggy said.

"So what are we going to do about the Power Rangers?" Goldar asked.

"Ah yes! The Power Rangers." Ivan said. He spat and the spit formed his Tangu Warriors. "Halt your screeching!" Ivan yelled. They cowered away. "Now my Tangu Warrior's you will fly to Phados you will find the Power Rangers. And you will tear them apart!" Ivan ordered. The Tangus left.

**Danny Oliver's Great Ranger Adventure**

"Oh my gosh! Look at this place." Kim said.

"Guys! Over here! Quick!" Aisha yelled. They ran over and saw a skeleton.

"Looks like someone had a bad day." Aisha said.

"What is it?" Rocky asked.

"I think the question is what was it." Billy said.

"Well it's not the welcoming committee that's for sure." Danny said.

"Come on guys. We have a job to do." Tommy said. he turned to his brother and said "Danny please stay focused."

**Danny Oliver's Great Ranger Adventure**

"Taking over the world is one thing finding good help to run it for ya that's the killer." Ivan said.

"Would you like me to make a few calls?" Piggy asked.

"No need. We're going to recruit the parents of Angel Grove." Ivan said.

"No offence sir but they might find you a little disgusting." Goldar said.

"Well I suppose you'd be the experts on that. You forget I'm a master of disguise." Ivan said.

"How could I forget? I never knew." Piggy said.

"First I'll turn them into zombies and then order them to dig up my machines." Ivan said.

"How you going to do that?" Goldar asked.

"By showing them the wonders of being wicked with a little bit of Ivan's Ooze." he said zapping the gears. "Finally I get to finish what I started 6000 years ago. Little do they know my weapons of destruction are buried beneath their feet?" Ivan said.

**Danny Oliver's Great Ranger Adventure**

"Hey. You ok?" Tommy asked walking up to Kim.

"I was just thinking about Zordon. You know everything we've been though together." Kim said.

"He'll make it. We'll find this Power and send that slime ball back to the sewer he came out of." Tommy said. Kim smiled. "Come on." Tommy said taking her hand. They turned to see a Tangu. "What was that?" Tommy asked.

"Look out!" Billy yelled as they swooped down.

"Let's move!" Tommy yelled. The Rangers jumped off the ledge.

"Their every where?" said Danny.

"Take cover!" Rocky yelled.

"Back off!" Aisha yelled kicking the monster away.

"You know the funny thing about Morphin?" Billy asked.

"What's that?" Rocky asked.

"You don't appreciate it till you can't do it anymore." Billy said until a warrior tackled him.

"Kimberly! Behind you!" Danny yelled as a Tangu picked up Kim.

"Hang on Kimberly!" Tommy yelled.

"Somebody help me!" Kim yelled.

"Their to strong!" Aisha yelled.

"We need our Powers!" Adam yelled.

"Adam watch your back" called Danny as a Tangu came up behind Adam.

"Thanks Danny" called Adam.

"Let me go big bird!" Kim yelled.

A Mysterious figure walked to the side of the cliff, jumps down and shed's its cloak to reveal a woman in a green bikini top and a loin cloth. She drove the Tangus away with her staff which was now in two parts making a whistling sound.

"That was amazing. Thanks." Rocky said holding out his hand. The woman hit him with her staff.

"If you want to thank me go back to where ever it is you came from!" She yelled.

"We can't go back." Aisha said.

"We were told there was a great Power here. Is it true?" Billy asked.

"Yes." The woman said.

"Well we need that power" said Danny.

"The ground is littered with the bones of who have tried for it and failed." The woman said.

"Well were different. We won't fail." Tommy said walking up.

The woman floored him and pointed her staff to his throat. "Leave Phados before it's too late." She said.

Danny stood in a defensive position near his brother.

"Look we don't want any trouble. Our leader Zordon-" Aisha was cut off by the woman.

"Zordon! Did you say Zordon?" The woman asked.

"You know Zordon? Who are you?" Kim asked.

The woman released Tommy and Danny gave his brother a hand up. "I'm Dulcea, Master Warrior of Phados. What's happened to Zordon?" Dulcea asked.

"He was attacked by this cosmic being named Ivan Ooze." Rocky said.

"Ivan Ooze is free?" Dulcea asked.

"You heard of him?" Billy asked.

"Ivan Ooze is a monster. If we don't hurry your planet is doomed. Follow me." Dulcea said.

**Danny Oliver's Great Ranger Adventure**

"ALPHA, I'M REALLY CONCERNED ABOUT THE RANGERS." Zordon said.

"Save your strength Zordon. You need to rest." Alpha said.

"WE HAVE TO TRY AND COMMUNICATE WITH THEM MAYBE I CAN HELP." Zordon said.

"Perhaps if I can find a vertical deflector we can make contact though the viewing globe." Alpha said.

"ALPHA PLEASE HURRY." Zordon said.

**Danny Oliver's Great Ranger Adventure**

"Guys and Girls, Girls and Guys gather round and feast your eyes. I promise you all you just can't loose when you have your own supply of Ivan's Ooze." The wizard yelled.

"What are we suppose to do with it?" A kid yelled.

"Show it to your parents and friends. When you got your Ooze the fun begins" The wizard yelled.

"This is kind of gross." A kid said.

"You may have heard the phrase looks can be deceiving. I'm sure that when you've tried it, You all will believe. And did I mention it's free!" The wizard said.

"I'll take some." An older kid said.

"Here you go." The wizard said passing out jars.

"Take it home in boxes! Take it home in case! If your parents try to stop you just throw it in their faces!" The wizard yelled.

Fred shook his head as he walked by and then got handed a jar of Ooze from another kid.

**Danny Oliver's Great Ranger Adventure**

"Dulcea! Where are you taking us?" Billy asked.

"You shall know soon enough." Dulcea said.

"Are we their yet?" asked Danny causing Adam and Rocky to laugh a little.

"We have to hurry. Zordon won't last much longer." Kim said.

"This place is Amazing." Aisha said.

"Yeah it's awesome" said Danny.

"What is this place?" Rocky asked.

"These are the ancient ruins of the Ninjetti Temple. Beyond the jungle is the Monolith. Inside waits the Power of the universe. The Monolith is heavily guarded against intruders. No one has ever survived the journey to reach it." Dulcea said.

"Then how can we?" Aisha asked.

"You were chosen by Zordon. I have faith in his wisdom." Dulcea said.

"Can you help us?" Tommy asked.

"We shall call upon the sacred animals of the Ninjetti for help." Dulcea said.

She walked over to the pillar in the center of the ruins.

**Danny Oliver's Great Ranger Adventure**

"There that should do it! Let's give it a whirl." Alpha said.

The viewing globe activated. "Angel Grove Police have been filling hundreds of calls from concerned citizens as the number of missing parent increases." The reporter said.

"Hi folks! Ivan Ooze here! Are you bored with your work? Are you bored with your life? Then come on down to Ooze City and let's get sticky." Ivan said.

"IVAN'S EVIL PLOT IS TAKING SHAPE I HOPE THE RANGERS GET BACK IN TIME." Zordon said.

**Danny Oliver's Great Ranger Adventure**

"Deep within us is an animal spirit waiting to be released. Close your eyes and look inside." Dulcea said. The Rangers closed their eyes and Dulcea blew powder at the fire. They each appeared in Ninja costumes. They all took off their hoods.

Dulcea walked over to Aisha and said. "Aisha, you are the bear. Fierce and unstoppable."

She walked to Rocky and said. "Rocky, powerful and smart, you are the mighty ape."

She walked to Billy and said. "Billy, you are the wolf. Cunning and Swift."

She walked to Danny and said "Danny you are the dragon. Strong and loyal."

She walked to Kim and said. "Agilely Kimberly. Light as a feather, you are the Crane."

She walked to Adam and said. "Adam, Adam what's wrong?"

"I'm a frog." Adam said.

"Yes a frog, like the one you kiss to get a handsome prince." Dulcea said.

She walked to Tommy and said. "And you Tommy are the Falcon, Winged Lord of The Skies." "To be in harmony with your animal spirit, is to have the force of the Ninjetti. To those who are the Ninjetti, anything is possible but I am afraid you must do this on your own." Dulcea said.

"You're not coming with us Dulcea?" Aisha asked.

"If only I could. One step beyond this Plato and I would begin to age rapidly as Zordon is now. The strength is inside you. Trust it. Your sacred animals will be your guides. May your sacred animal spirits watch over you." Dulcea said. She glowed blue and turned into an owl before flying away.

"Well were a step nearer to getting the Great Power" said Tommy.

"Yeah let's just hope we can reach the Monolith in time?" said Danny.

"We will Bro don't worry about it" said Tommy giving his Brother a hug then adding. "We have to imagine earth being controlled by Ivan, and with out Zordon their to stop him?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything even the storyline I'm just the writter.**

**Summery: Storylover213 came up with the idea for this story and challenged me to write it so hear goes. From the beginning of the MMPR movie with the O/C being Tommy Oliver's younger brother (the O/C is two years younger than Tommy) after the movie it follows the rest of the MMPR series but without Ninjor they get there Ninjetti powers in the movie it will go through Zeo and to the Turbo Movie. **

**Danny Oliver's Great Ranger Adventure**

**Chapter 3**

"Dad?" Fred yelled. He looked round the house and couldn't find him then he saw the open container of Ooze. "Oh no." Fred said.

**Danny Oliver's Great Ranger Adventure**

"I forgot how slow parents are. I thought they'd be dug up by now. I'm bored. Let's have some fun. Hey you!" Ivan said. An adult ran over. "Dance." Ivan said. The adult danced. "Do the swim." Ivan said. The adult obeyed.

"Ballet!" Goldar said. The man did so. "Hey boss their back." Goldar said as the Tangus came in to land.

"Aah my Tangu! Halt your screeching. So how did you fair?" Ivan asked.

"It couldn't have gone better." The leader said.

"Threw one of them off a mountain, one into a raging river." Another Tangu said.

"So they've all been destroyed?" Ivan asked. "Well we were about to destroy them" The leader was cut off by Ivan.

"What! You didn't kill them? You call your selves Tangu Warriors? More like Tangu Turkeys! I should have you all stuffed and roasted!" Ivan yelled.

"But master there was this monster with these huge sticks that they kept twirling around." The leader said.

"These sticks did these sticks make a whistling sound?" Ivan asked.

"Well it was more like nails on a chalk board." The leader said.

"Dulcea. That miserable, manipulative, loathsome, she-devil of a witch! If she leads them to the great power everything will be ruined!" Ivan said.

"Do you want us to take another whack at it?" The lead Tangu asked.

"What about taking another quack at it?" Ivan asked. He destroyed to Tangus. "No time to waste. My ectomorphicon machines must be un-earthed by sun down!" Ivan said.

**Danny Oliver's Great Ranger Adventure**

"It's time." Tommy said he looked at the Monolith. They started the descent down the Plato.

"Man this jungle goes on forever." Billy said.

"Yeah and the temperature is ridiculous" said Danny.

"We got to keep moving guys. Zordon's times running out." Kim said.

**Danny Oliver's Great Ranger Adventure**

"Dad." Fred said as he watched the parents work he ran over to his dad. "Dad. Hey Dad." Fred said. His dad stopped working then Fred could hear.

"Hey you! Get back to work!" Goldar yelled.

"Yeah! Pick up those rocks!" Piggy yelled.

"Put your weak backs into it." Goldar said.

"Feast your eyes on the exoskeleton of the Barbaric Hornitor! The Dreaded Scorpitron should be close by. Once my machines are up and running spreading Ooze all though the world, I shall destroy the world and then the universe!" Ivan yelled.

**Danny Oliver's Great Ranger Adventure**

"What is this place?" Aisha asked.

"Looks like some kind of graveyard." Billy said.

"I wonder what happened to them all." Kim said.

"Personally I rather not find out." Rocky said.

"Welcome to Jurassic Park." Adam said.

"Very funny Adam." Danny said. All of a sudden one of the skeletons came to life and charged at Danny.

"Danny look out" called Aisha.

The skeleton Triceratops changed direction and went after Aisha.

"Aisha! Get out of there!" Rocky yelled as he ran at the dinosaur only to be thrown back.

"Rocky!" Aisha yelled as she ducked under the monster and ran to Rocky.

The monster turned its attention towards Kim. But first charged straight at Adam who rolled under it.

"Get away from me!" Kim yelled as the Dinosaur chased her into another skeleton. "Tommy!" Kim yelled.

Tommy grabbed a stick and ran over to them. "Take this bone head!" Tommy yelled hitting him.

The dinosaur ran him up a tree and Tommy flipped on to the dinosaur's back.

"Tommy! Hang on!" Aisha yelled.

"Hold on tight Tommy!" Rocky yelled. Tommy spotted the bone joint.

"Tommy be careful" called Danny.

"Hey bone head! I have a bone to pick with you!" Tommy said pulling out the bone connecting the head to the neck.

The dinosaur fell apart. "Are you ok?" Kim asked as she and Danny ran over to him.

"Yeah. I'm fine." Tommy said.

"Looks like Biology finally paid off for you." Billy said.

"Maybe we should get out of here before he decides to pull him self together or something." Adam said.

**Danny Oliver's Great Ranger Adventure**

"Pick up the pace we haven't got all day! Hey boss! Constructions complete." Goldar said.

"Parents of Angel Grove! You have completed my Ectomorphicons but frankly I'm tried of your ugly faces and your horrible personalities! So you will return to the construction site and leap to your doom. Bye, Bye." Ivan said. The parents started to leave.

"Finally! The moment of truth! Mordant let the Ooze flow!" Ivan ordered. Piggy turned the well and Ooze flew into the machines. "Ooze! Give my creatures give my life!" Ivan said. He zapped the machines and they came to life. "Now my creatures will destroy the city!" Ivan said.

**Danny Oliver's Great Ranger Adventure**

"Hey guys! Check this out." Adam said. They looked and rock face with what looked like creatures calved into it.

"Incredible." Billy said.

"Let's go guys." Tommy said.

"What do you think?" Adam asked.

"Wait here." Tommy said going closer. He touched one of the Stone idols that was imprinted on the door way and turned around.

"Tommy!" Kim yelled as the idols came to life.

"What do we do now?" Danny asked.

"NINJETTI! THE FALCON!" Tommy yelled.

"THE FROG!" Adam yelled.

"THE APE!" Rocky yelled.

"THE CRANE!" Kim yelled.

"THE DRAGON" Danny yelled.

"THE WOLF!" Billy yelled.

"THE BEAR!" Aisha yelled.

The Rangers defeated the stone idols and the now blank rock face raised and a big stone pyramid slowly crept out.

"The great power." Aisha said.

"The sacred animals." Billy said. The mural glowed and the 6 spirit like animals came out and started going around the Rangers. "New Zords." Billy said.

They flew into the Rangers and they were suddenly Morphed.

"We did it!" Danny said.

"Our Morphers are back online." Billy said.

"We got the power!" Tommy said.

"Alright!" Kim exclaimed.

"Hang on Zordon! Were on our way!" Rocky said.

"Let's do it." Adam said. They teleported away.

**Danny Oliver's Great Ranger Adventure**

Ivan's twin machines were causing chaos in Angel Grove destroy Buildings, cars anything they came in contact with.

"Citizens of Angel Grove! How do you do you like my friends?" Ivan asked, laughing as the Ectomorphicons destroyed more of the town. "Long live the King of Ooze!" Goldar said.

**Danny Oliver's Great Ranger Adventure**

"The mayor has declared a state of emergency. He has asked that the city immediately excavate. Angel Grove has never known such a crisis." The reporter said.

"Ivan's evil machines are Destroying Angel Grove." Alpha said.

"ALPHA KEEP TRYING." Zordon said.

**Danny Oliver's Great Ranger Adventure**

"I love the smell of destruction in the evening." Ivan said.

"Me too." Goldar said.

"What's that smell?" Ivan asked. He looked up. "Inconceivable! The Power Rangers." Ivan said.

"Oh man. Look at this mess." Tommy said.

"This is Ivan's dirty work. Let's get back to the Command Center." Adam said.

"Wait. What was that?" Billy asked.

"I don't know but it's ugly" said Danny.

"I think were fixing to find out. Look!" Aisha said pointing at Scropitron.

"Whoa. What is that thing?" Kim said.

"I guess Ivan's been busy while we were away." Tommy said. They turned around and saw Hornitor. "We have to stop these things." Aisha said. "We have new ninja Zords. Let's use them." Tommy said. They summoned the Zords and then transported into them.

"Ninja Zords power up"

**Danny Oliver's Great Ranger Adventure**

"Leap to our doom, Leap to our doom, Leap to our doom." The parents chanted as they walked like Zombies to the construction site.

**Danny Oliver's Great Ranger Adventure**

"Hey everyone!" Fred yelled getting on a table at Ernie's.

The kids of Angel Grove were having an Ooze Party. He whistled and they all looked at him.

"Listen up! You all think this is one big party. Don't you?" he asked.

"Yeah." The kids said.

"Well you've all been Brain Washed! Ivan's taking over the planet and is using us in his plans and he has our parents!" Fred said.

"What are you talking about?" A kid asked.

"Look Ivan Ooze is evil and if you don't come with me right now our parents are going to die! You got to believe me!"

**Danny Oliver's Great Ranger Adventure**

"All right guys I'm over the east quadrant and I'm picking up a disturbance and going in"

The disturbance turned out to be Scorpitron. Tommy locked his rockets on the Creature and fired but they caused little damage and in the end Scorpitron fired a purple laser blast at the Falconzord and hit it on the wing.

"I'm pulling out I've been hit" called Tommy.

"Don't worry Tommy Frog Zord has you covered" said Adam.

"We have them now Boss" laughed Goldar.

"Touch me again and you'll be chicken wings in the morning" said Ivan.

"Tongue tied and twisted" said Adam as the tongue of the Frog Zord wrapped around the neck of the creature which caused Scorpitron to fire a laser blast at the Frog Zord, which Adam replied with an electrical charge that shocked the creature, who sent an even more powerful blast at the Frog Zord. "I need back up" called Adam.

"Hang on a few minutes longer Adam I'm loading coordinates" said Billy as he jumped his Zord and bit on the tail.

**Danny Oliver's Great Ranger Adventure**

"Ok time to boogie with the Bear" said Aisha as her Zord stood ready to fight Hornitor but with a laser blast Hornitor sent the Bear Zord in to a building "Wow I've been hit hard" called Aisha.

The Dragon Zord arrived on the scene Just as Hornitor was about to destroy the Bear Zord,

"Aisha you ok?" asked Danny while the Dragon went toe to toe with Hornitor.

"Yeah thanks Danny but watch it that thing is stronger than it seams" replied Aisha.

Just as she said that Hornitor hit the Dragon from point blank range and sent the Dragon flying backwards.

Hornitor walked towards the fallen Dragon and was getting ready to attack.

"Ape Zord locked on target" said Rocky as he jumped towards Hornitor from off the top of a building "Yee-hah, Ride them cowboy" called Rocky as he landed on Hornitor

"Hang in their Rocky" called Aisha.

"Wow I'm hangin I'm hangin" he responded.

**Danny Oliver's Great Ranger Adventure**

"Come on! We'll take the monorail!" Fred said as the children loaded into the train and started it heading to the nearest station to the construction site.

**Danny Oliver's Great Ranger Adventure**

"Alright Guy's I've got a lock on the Ooze man" said Kimberly.

"Ahh her comes that cute little Pink Ranger to the rescue" said Ivan

"So you think she's cute to Huh" says Goldar.

Ivan Growls in response

"One order of toasted slime coming up" said Kim

"So you want to play huh" said Ivan as he fired Purple lightning at Kim's Crane.

"Ivan has me in some type of electric trap"

"Hang on Kimberly" said Tommy

Ivan laughed an evil laugh.

"I'm burning up in here"

"Kimberly use your Thrusters" called Aisha.

"Of course now which button" Kim pushed every button and eventually hit the thrusters "Aaaagggghhhh" Kim calls as she boosts away.

"I'll deal with you later" said Ivan.

"Yeah later" said Goldar.

**Danny Oliver's Great Ranger Adventure**

"Aaaagggghhhh" called Billy as the tail of Scorpitron broke off write where Billy Zord had bit it, but the Zord was now flying through the air and than some how managed to land on it's feet.

Scorpitron moved it's tail round and saw the a chunk of it was missing.

"Ah Oozed" said Billy

"I'm loosing my grip I can't hold on much longer" said Adam.

"Falconzord is backing the game, Adam disengage I have a clear shot?" called Tommy

"He's all yours"

"All right big guy its time for you to be destroyed, Rockets away"

"And he's history"

"Target destroyed now lets go get the other one" said Tommy as the Falcon, Frog and Wolf headed off to regroup with the others.

"He's to strong I can't take him down" called Rocky as Hornitor finally through him off but was then surrounded by the other 6 Zords while Rocky got his Zord back to his feet.

Destruction of Scorpitron

**Danny Oliver's Great Ranger Adventure**

"They destroyed my beautiful creation. Now I'm being to get really angry." Ivan said.

He turned to ooze and merged with Hornitor to become Titian Ivan.

"I'm going to be sick." Kim said.

"Time for a little sword play." Ivan said grabbing the tower he was in minutes ago.

"He destroyed the monorail rail track." Kim said. They started to make the megazord.

"Guys the monorails in trouble. I'll join later." Tommy said.

"Ok. We'll take care of Ivan." Kim said.

"Activating Ninja Megazord Battle mode" called the 5 Rangers inside it.

"Ninja Dragon Zord Battle mode

**Danny Oliver's Great Ranger Adventure**

"What is that?" asked one of the children .

"Oh no the monorail tracks broken." Another child replied.

"Everyone hang on!" Fred said as he saw Tommy the falcon Zord landed and covered the gap.

"Good luck guy's." Tommy said before taking off to join the others.

**Danny Oliver's Great Ranger Adventure**

Titan Ivan knocked the Dragon Zord Battle mode out of the way and set about taking out the Ninja Megazord, Ivan managed to destroy the power sword and sent the Ninja Megazord flying through a building.

Ivan started to walk towards the Ninja Megazord.

"Tommy get your butt down here" called Kim.

"Hang tight guys I'm on my way" replied Tommy.

Titan Ivan moved towards the Ninja Megazord but before he could do any serious damage Danny showed up in the Dragon Zord and distracted Ivan long enough for Tommy to arrive and combine with the Ninja Megazord.

They finished forming the Ninja Falcon Megazord and both Zords flew into space.

"Guys I think I know how to get rid of Ivan." Billy said.

"How?" asked Danny.

"Ryan's comet." Billy said.

"Billy that's brilliant." Tommy said.

"What?" Kim asked.

"We get Ivan into the comet's path" Billy said.

"And Kaboom he's history" Aisha said.

**Danny Oliver's Great Ranger Adventure**

"Leap to our doom." The parents chanted heading towards the rift.

"It's our parents!" one kid yelled.

Fred ran over to the edge and looked over the edge to see what was their.

"You guys try to stop them and you two come and help me." Fred said to Bulk and Skull.

"We can't hold them back." A kid said.

"We have to keep trying." Another kid said.

Just then Fred came rising up on the back of a fire truck. "Turn it on!" he yelled and he started spraying them with water.

**Danny Oliver's Great Ranger Adventure**

"Alright guys. This is it. We'll wait here and lure him in." Tommy said.

"I'm going to rip you apart Zord by Zord." Ivan said.

"Here he comes. Brace yourself." Tommy said. Ivan grabbed them and they started spinning.

"We need to break free!" Billy said.

"Give me a minute guys I'll come and give you a hand" called Danny as he moved in to position.

"Have you hugged your Zords today?" Ivan cackled.

"Dragon Zord sent a flame thrower like attack at Ivan distracting him.

"Desperate times call for desperate measures." Aisha said breaking the glass, freeing a red button.

"What are you doing?" Kim asked.

"Taking care of business." Aisha said pushing the button.

The Zord kicked Ivan in the groan sending him into the comet's path.

"Let's get out of here." Tommy said. The two Megazord flew away as the comet destroyed Ooze.

**Danny Oliver's Great Ranger Adventure**

"Rangers you made it! But I'm afraid you're too late." Alpha said.

"Too late?" Billy asked.

"No it can't be" said Danny.

"This can't be happening." Kim said.

"Remember what we learned. To those with the great power anything's possible." Tommy said.

They all raised their hands. Their spirit animals came out. The Command Center started to fix itself. Zordon awoke. The tube went down and Zordon appeared.

"Zordon!" The group said.

"He's alive!" Alpha said.

"We thought you were gone." Kim said.

"IT IS GOOD TO SEE YOU AGAIN TOO. YOU HAVE DONE WELL THESE PAST FEW DAYS. I AM PROUD" Zordon said.

**Danny Oliver's Great Ranger Adventure**

"Can you believe those guys?" Kim asked.

"Hey guys!" Fred said running up.

"Hey Fred." Tommy said.

"Rumor has it your quiet the hero." Tommy said.

"I helped a bit but the Power Rangers did most of the work." Fred said.

"Hey at least when things got tuff and you didn't freak out. You my friend demonstrate true bravery." Tommy said.

"I hear you're in line to be a Ranger yourself one of these day's." Aisha said.

"That's impossible" Fred said.

"Anything possible." Tommy said.

"Fred Kellman the Silver Ranger." Fred said.

"Not a bad choice" said Danny.

"Yeah it does have a nice ring to it" Billy said.

"Nah Fred Kellman the Gold Ranger" Fred said.

Tommy laughed and High Fived Fred.

"Hey guys look!" Kim said pointing.

The fireworks formed:

THANK YOU POWER RANGERS!


End file.
